The present invention relates to electro-mechanical acoustic transducers, and more particularly to miniaturized electroacoustic receiver transducers for use in miniaturized electronic devices, such as hearing aids.
Electroacoustic transducers are capable of converting electric energy to acoustic energy and vice versa. Electroacoustic receivers typically convert electric energy to acoustic energy through a motor assembly having a movable armature. Typically, the armature has one end that is free to move while the other end is fixed to a housing of the receiver. The assembly also includes a drive coil and one or more magnets, both capable of magnetically interacting with the armature. The armature is typically connected to a diaphragm near its movable end. When the drive coil is excited by an electrical signal, it magnetizes the armature. Interaction of the magnetized armature and the magnetic fields of the magnets causes the movable end of the armature to vibrate. Movement of the diaphragm connected to the armature produces sound for output to the human ear. Examples of such transducers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,588,383, 4,272,654 and 5,193,116.
Vibration of the armature and the receiver housing may cause acoustical noise in other components of the electronic device, such as a microphone. Such acoustical noise may cause distortion and feedback within the microphone, thereby reducing the quality of the device. Thus, there is a need to isolate other components of the electronic device from the vibrations created by the armature of the receiver.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a receiver assembly that is capable of isolating vibration created by the receiver from other components within the electronic device, such as a hearing aid.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a receiver assembly that is capable of isolating the receiver from vibration created externally from the receiver.
These and other objects will become readily apparent after reviewing the specification and drawings.
A receiver assembly for a hearing aid device, the assembly comprising a case having an inner cavity, one or more mounts disposed within the inner cavity of the case, and a receiver disposed within the inner cavity of the case and connected to the mounts such that the receiver is substantially suspended within the inner cavity of the case. The mounts are made of a material that is suitable to provide dampening of any vibration transmission from the receiver to the case. Most significantly, acoustical noise from the receiver and the resulting distortion, feedback, and/or interference within the other components of the hearing aid device is substantially eliminated.